Verhaaljes
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Empat drabble; hujan - perpustakaan - bunga - ketulusan. netherlands/fem!indonesia. {canon}


**Verhaaljes**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Netherlands/OC!Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon.

* * *

><p><strong>*rain<strong>

Lars terpaksa. Terpaksa harus mengubah jarum yang tadi konstan di angka enam puluh, menjadi ke angka empat puluh ketika jatuhnya remah kepingan awan yang mencair itu makin memadat di hadapan mereka. Kirana diam saja dengan tangan di bingkai jendela serta dagu yang bertopang. Langit, hujan, perjalanan yang lambat, dan lagu lembut adalah sahabatnya, dan Lars tak terlalu suka kombinasi itu. Kombinasi yang melunturkan keberadaan dirinya di mata Kirana, katanya.

Lars lebih suka mengemudikan dengan cepat karena dengan cara itulah Kirana bisa benar-benar memperhatikannya, meneriakkan namanya berkali-kali, bahkan mencengkeram tangannya agar dia berhenti memuaskan obsesi sesaatnya menjadi pembalap Formula 1.

Oh, dan Lars memutuskan untuk mencobanya.

"Lars! Jangan gila, dong! Hoi! Lars—" Kirana refleks mencengkeram tangan Lars, "Lagi hujan! Jangan ngebut! Hei, Bandung nggak akan lari dikejar—!"

Lars cuma menyeringai. Kecil dan tipis, "_Omdat ik weet hoe in regen te rijden_, Sayang."

* * *

><p><strong>*library<strong>

Kaki Kirana mengetuk-ngetuk dengan irama tak tentu di lantai ketika dia menemukan buku ensiklopedia di sudut perpustakaan. Dan satu fakta menyenangkan di dalamnya. Ketika Lars datang dengan buku fonologi Jawa yang dia cari untuk dipelajari, Kirana mendongak dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ini perpustakaan. Bukan tempat pengobatan penyakit jiwa," tanggap Lars pada cengiran yang dirasanya tanpa sebab itu.

Kirana mendecih tetapi dia terkikik, namun tetap menghukum Lars dengan menamparkan buku tebal tersebut ke dada Lars, "Belanda adalah salah satu negeri dengan museum terbanyak di dunia, eh? Tertera di buku ini. Apa saja yang kau simpan di sana?"

Lars memalingkan muka, bersandar pada rak, langit-langit perpustakaan terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk dipandangi daripada harus membagi bahasa kalbunya yang memancar lewat mata pada Kirana. "Banyak. Tentang masa lalu, tentu saja."

"Masa lalu? Kita?"

Lars pergi meninggalkan Kirana, tetapi Kirana berjalan menyusulnya, sambil memukul pelan buku ensiklopedia ke punggung dan pundak Lars bergantian, "Tidak apa. Karena di sini pun masih banyak hal tentang kita yang kusimpan. Termasuk, di tempat ini."

* * *

><p><strong>*flowers<strong>

Lama sekali Lars memandangi dua jenis bunga—dalam jumlah tak sedikit—di atas meja makan ruang hotelnya. Yang berkelopak besar masih segar, langsung dibawanya dari Amsterdam dan ternyata udara Jakarta tidak membuatnya mengurangi kesegaran sedikit pun.

Kirana datang dari arah dapur. Nasi goreng dengan piring porselennya menyingkirkan beberapa tangkai bunga-bunga itu berikut kelopaknya. Sedikit-banyak Kirana merasa dia seperti bukan seorang tuan rumah. Pembantu, malah. Lars dan fetish besarnya pada nasi berbumbu ini, salahkan itu saja.

"Kenapa dengan bunga-bunga ini?" Kirana mengambil seraup melati dan dengan jahilnya hampir menaburkan mereka ke atas piring Lars. Seandainya saja Lars tidak memandangnya tajam, tentu saja. Tetapi dia tergelak. "Mau ngapain?"

"Cuma berpikir," Lars mendekatkan piring itu ke hadapannya dan mulai menyendok. "Apakah aku bisa mengkombinasikan aroma tulip dan melati."

Kirana memandang Lars sesaat, mulut setengah terbuka—seperti ikan mas terjebak di daratan musim panas Utrecht, begitu yang pernah Lars katakan tentang reaksi lumrah seorang Kirana itu. Sejurus kemudian, Kirana tertawa lepas. "Dasar. Jangan bermimpi. Kecuali kau adalah seorang pengusaha parfum," gelengnya, lalu mencondongkan wajah agak lebih dekat pada telinga Lars, "Sayangnya, kau personifikasi."

"Kalau aku berhasil membuatnya takkan kubagi padamu. Kecuali untuk sebuah harga yang sangat mahal."

"Oh?" Kirana nampak santai, "Karena kamu cuma mau menikmati bau kombinasi kita sambil berpikiran yang aneh-aneh sendiri?"

Pucuk telinga Lars memerah, dan Kirana tergelak lagi. Puas dan lepas, sepuas Lars pada sarapan nasi goreng spesial ala Kirana untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>*sincerity<strong>

"Kau ... serius?"

"Ya!" angguk Kirana, mantap, dengan wajah yang seolah telah dititipkan matahari musim panas, ada kecerahan dan semangat di sana, "Aku akan menyambutmu lagi di kedatanganmu yang berikutnya. Dan berikutnya. Lagi, dan lagi. Aku akan kembali memasakkan nasi goreng untukmu."

Mata Lars melanglangbuana, menjelajah isi bandara, "Tapi ..." menggantung, "Kau memang tulus?" _atas semua dosa yang telah kulakukan?_

"Hei, kalau ketulusan adalah sesuatu yang terus-terusan dipertanyakan, berarti kesetiaan adalah hampir pasti sesuatu yang palsu, ya nggak? Yang lalu ya yang lalu, sekarang, kau adalah orang yang baik untukku dan orang-orangku—kenapa tidak?"

Lalu Lars menutup mata, dan berikut pula menutup jarak antara bibirnya dan kening Kirana. Dia mundur, lalu berusaha tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke Amsterdam."

**end.**

* * *

><p>ket.: 1) <em>Verhaaljes<em>: verhaal = cerita; je = imbuhan yang menyatakan 'kecil' (bentuk diminutif). Jadi _verhaaljes_ = little stories/drabbles

2) _Omdat ik weet hoe in regen te rijden _= _Because I know how to drive in rain _= karena aku tahu cara mengemudi di bawah hujan. potongan lirik lagu Ariana Grande: Honeymoon Avenue.

* * *

><p>AN: entahlah /pergi

.

.

p.s.: ngebayangin netherlands ngomong 'sayang' pake dialek ala belanda-nya bisa bikin diri ini nyangkut di awan


End file.
